Guardianship
A title given to those who have been chosen to protect a certain item, place, person, or concept and given the powers to do so. ''' Examples of this power include '''protecting saviors of the human race (Terminator), items of great importance (the Triforce in The Legend of Zelda), and keeping balance between the mystical and normal worlds (The Life and Times of Junpier Lee). Alternate names of Guardians *Protectors/Protectresses *Saviors *Chosen Ones *Destined Ones *Heroes/Heroines *Superheroes/Superheroines *Champions Capabilites Guardains have been chosen to protect their home world as well as the world of magic from dark forces in the universe. They are to make sure that order in both worlds are balanced. Some are gaurdains by being chosen in an ancient prophecy, or some are guardians by birth. Some are even capable of making contact with the mystic plane. Being chosen to protect, guardians are capable of extraordinary abilites that are beyond normal feats. Universal Differences *In some universes, guardians do not deal with other worldly issues, but issues in their own world. *Some gaurdians may be tasked to protect a sacred item. *Guardians may need a series of challenges or tasks in or to be chosen. *Some may be chosen to be guardians due to their bloodline. *Some may choose to be guardians due to their sense of justice. Applications *Most guardians are capable of specail abilities the are beyond normal qualities. *Guardians have an infinite acess to magical powers and abilities. *Some are chosen to control elemental powers. *Some gaurdians have been gifted with the ability to mimic different types of traits and characteristics. *Most guardians posses Supernatural Detection. *In most stories, guardains are well know for being in possession of a deity and/or spirit. Associations *Some guardians of legend may deal with Mythical Mimicry. Limits *Guardian's power may be connected to a special object. *Given their reputation, guardians may be hunted down by evil. *May need to be trained if they have little to no knowledge of being a guardian. *Could become obsessed with the great power they posses. This is quite common in most fiction. Known Guardians Gallery Legend of Zelda The Wind Waker Prolouge 3.png|The stories of the Hero of Time (Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time/Wind Waker) vanquishing Ganon. Mane 6.png|A glass painting of the Mane Six (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) after the defeat of Nightmare Moon. Avatar State.jpg|Being next in the Avatar Cycle, Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) has been chosen to keep balance in the human world. Phoenix Force.jpg|The Phoenix Force (Marvel) is one of the most strongest force in the Marvel Universe and needs a host too control its power. 297440-16740-jean-grey super.gif|Jean Grey (Marvel) is the host of the Phoenix Force. Charmed-04.jpg|The Charmed Ones (Charmed) are the three most powerful witches in the world, dedicated to protecting the innocent and ridding the world of evil. Angel1.jpg|As a servant of the Powers That Be, Angel (Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel) is dedicated to serving them and helping the helpless. 81349.png|As the Slayer, Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) exists to battle the supernatural forces of evil and save the human race. Guarding the Master Emerald.jpg|Knuckles the Echinda (Sonic series) is the last of his kind, sworn to protect the sacred Master Emerald from anything that can harm it. Items of Guardians Skyward Sword Master Sword.jpg|The Master Sword (Legend of Zelda series) Chaos Emralds.png|The Chaos Emeralds (Sonic series) Digimon Crests.png|The Digimon Crests (Digimon Adventure 01) Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Manipulations Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Fighting Power Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Mimicry Category:Magic powers Category:Spiritual Powers